TwentyOne Valentines and a Rose
by All I Gave You Was Goodbye
Summary: After receiving twenty-one Valentines and a rose, Lilly has to wait until the dance to find out who her Valentine is. OneShot, Lollie. :D


**A/N: Here's a little Valentine's Day oneshot. (: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! And Happy Birthday, Mom! xD**

Lilly reluctantly woke up. It was Friday the 13th, and Lilly was in no mood. Something bad had always happened to her on this day and she was in no good mood for anything superstitious happening to her. Lilly dressed in a red halter shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans.

It wasn't just Friday the 13th, but the day before Valentine's Day. Another day for Lilly to mope around school and her home as an excuse for not having a Valentine. Lilly ran door the stairs from upstairs to downstairs to see that her mother was not home. She took the note from the kitchen table.

"_Out to work early so I can pay the bills. Hope you have a great day of school today and your lunch is in the fridge. Love you! xoxo, Mom."_ Lilly placed the note back in its original place, and Lilly got a frozen waffle out of the fridge. She popped it in and out, and added butter and a squirt of syrup with a tall glass of orange juice. As Lilly took the last sip of her glass, Oliver came through her door.

"C'mon, Lilly, we don't have forever," Oliver exclaimed impatiently. Lilly grabbed her bag and lunch, and left the door. She locked it and grabbed her skateboard. Oliver saw how Lilly was being extremely quiet.

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Oliver asked halfway to school.

"No, I'm just bitter," Lilly responded, keeping her eyes focused.

"What's wrong, Lilly?" Oliver asked.

"It's Friday the 13th, nothing good happens to me on this day, Oliver," Lilly responded. "I'm not going to the dance tonight, too," Lilly muttered. Oliver stopped.

"WHAT?!" Oliver exclaimed. Lilly pulled the flaps of her beanie over her ears.

"Oliver, I'm in no mood. I'd rather stay home," Lilly said, a tad bit annoyed.

"But Lillyyyy," Oliver moaned. Lilly giggled a little.

"You're such a whiner."

"Can I do anything to make you go to the dance?" Oliver asked. Lilly shook her head 'no'.

"Fine, then," Oliver started, "then I'm coming to your house tonight." Lilly gasped.

"No fair, Oliver. I'd feel so bad if you missed the dance."

"It's on Friday the 13th, everything bad happens to me at dances, so I'd rather spend the night with you," Oliver said. Lilly smiled.

"Thanks, Oliver, I know I can always count on you," Lilly said as she hugged her best friend. They entered the school and put their boards away in their lockers.

The whole day went by, and by the time it was the second to last period, an announcement came onto the PA.

"_Attention to all students going to the dance," _the Principal started, "_the dance will be postponed to tomorrow for technical difficulties."  
_

Lilly stopped in her tracks. _Oliver's soo gonna have this against me, _Lilly thought. Lilly walked over to her locker and unscrewed it to find twenty little Valentine's, a vibrant, red rose and a bigger Valentine. Lilly looked overwhelmed, having all the red, romantic items falling out her locker. Oliver tapped Lilly on the shoulder.

"Wow, Lils, you did really well this year," Oliver simply said. Lilly turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lilly barked at Oliver. He backed away. Lilly looked down.

"I'm sorry, Oliver, I'm just a little overwhelmed. That's all," Lilly said, as she opened a small Valentine, "they didn't sign their name! Great, now I have to figure out this whole mystery." Lilly checked the nineteen other little cards, the same as the first one. The larger Valentine only said, "_On the dance Floor tomorrow, you will see who I am. Until then, keep on wondering._" Lilly moaned.

"Oliver, what am I gonna do?" Lilly complained.

"You're gonna have to wait. Until then, let's go to last period, then I'll come chill at your house, okay?" Oliver asked. Lilly shrugged, and Oliver put his arm around his gal pal.

Lilly and Oliver went to Lilly's house soon after school finished. Miley was on a Valentine's Hannah Tour, so the two got to spend a little extra time together.

"What kind of dance is it?" Lilly asked. Lilly cracked and Olvier got her to go to the dance the next night.

"Masquerade Valentine's," Oliver replied, flipping through a magazine of Lilly's bed.

"Ah," Lilly said, "So are we getting masks?" Oliver nodded.

"How 'bout we go get you one?" Oliver asked. Lilly was confused.

"What about you?" Lilly curiously asked.

"I have mine at home. Miley got it for me. She also got you one, here it is," Oliver said as he pulled the mask out of his backpack.

"Wow, this is really pretty," Lilly said, "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed at Oliver.

"Alright, chill out," Oliver said, chuckling. Lilly put the mask away in _the_ drawer she knew (and hoped) Oliver wouldn't go through. Oliver rolled his eyes and Lilly threw a pillow at him– and then it went all down hill with a massive pillow fight.

Oliver went home at eleven o'clock, and Lilly reluctantly hugged Oliver goodbye.

Lilly went to go sleep, tired and dazed from the whole day– nothing horrible had happened to her on Friday the 13th.

Lilly had her rose on her computer desk, along with the twenty-one Valentines.

Lilly was too excited to go to sleep, wondering who liked her so much that they gave her twenty-one Valentines.

* * *

Lilly woke up late that afternoon, and decided to take a shower. Heather wasn't home and wasn't going to be home until an hour after the dance was over.

Lilly raided her own closet. She wanted to look that she could for her Valentine. Lilly found a slim fitting red dress all the way at the back of her closet. It was perfect. It was red, and had a black bow at the center stomach part of the dress. Lilly awesome dug for the black and red heels she had somewhere deep in her closet.

Lilly took her shower and immediately got dressed and waited for Oliver to pick her up in his Volvo. He rung Lilly's doorbell, and handed her a bouquet of twelve roses. Lilly blushed on que the same time Oliver did.

"Thanks, Oliver," Lilly said, giving a big hug. Oliver smelled her hair.

"You smell nice," Oliver quietly muttered.

"Hm?" Lilly asked, letting go of Oliver.

"Uh, maybe we should start to leave," he said.

"Alright," Lilly said, grabbing the clutch that held her masquerade mask. Oliver opened the black Volvo's door and drove off to Seaview High School.

Lilly and Oliver entered the school cafeteria together, where the scenery was dark, but was lit by all the flashing lights from the DJ. Lilly clung onto her purse, nervous. Lilly had strapped on her mask, but suddenly lost sight of Oliver. Lilly looked around but was unsuccessful since every boy in the room had a mask.

"Oliver…" Lilly said, trailing off, looking for her best friend.

"Hey everybody, hope you're having a great time. Partner up with a girl or guy of your choice and reveal yourselves!" Lilly looked around herself as the DJ finished his announcement. A hand grabbed onto her wrist.

"Are you the one who sent me twenty-one Valentines and that beautiful rose?" Lilly asked as she gazed into the deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I am," he answered, taking off his mask, "And I love you, Lilly Truscott." Lilly gasped, but then smiled.

"Oliver, I as hoping that it was you along," Lilly said as she went on her tippy-toes to kiss Oliver.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lils," Oliver breathed as he went in for another kiss.

**A/N: Hehh. (: Sorry it's a day late. xD Hope you enjoyed! :D**


End file.
